


The Immortals

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers rp
Relationships: Ratchetxoc, WheeljackxMolly
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Wheeljack was currently out on a drive. He had gotten into an argument with Ultra Magnus and needed to cool off for a bit.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly was currently trying to get away from some decepticons because Megatron discovered she was immortal and wanted to experiment on her. She screamed for help.

Wheeljack heard a yell and headed toward the sound. When he saw Molly being chased by cons, he transformed and charged at them with his swords out.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly fell in love at first sight with Wheeljack if that was even possible. He was her hero. He looked so cool hot and sexy with his katanas and his battle mask and damn was he cool! She had a small nosebleed from being a pervert.

Wheeljack grunted as he fought the cons. He taughted them a few times with a hidden smirk behind his battle mask. He finally manages to defeat them after a few minutes.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Its alright brb)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Back)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly was very impressed and to make it worse was very aroused just watching him. She blushed feeling her virgin vagina leak cum down her inner thighs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
When is ratchet and your oc coming in?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(I was thinking maybe after Jackie takes Molly to base.)

"Stupid cons, always wanting to start something." Wheeljack muttered as he sheathed his katanas and slid away his battle mask.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Also lets plz have wheeljack call her babe a lot lol XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok sure   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"You are the autobot Wheeljack aren't you?" Molly asked him as her eyes sparkled and she walked over to him not afraid of him at all. More like in love.

Wheeljack looks down at Molly and smirks. "You got that right, babe." he says and sends her a playful wink.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly’s face became beet red and heated up.  
“B-b-babe?!” She asked him as she stuttered nervously and was flustered. She said thanks to him for saving her.

"You got that right. What's your name babe?" he asks as he kneels down to her level.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“M-Molly Wheeljack,” Molly said stuttering shyly and timidly closing her legs hoping he can’t see her fluids down her legs. She blushed again.

He shuts the door and heads off toward the base. "Someome seems excited, huh babe?" he playfully teased.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry! I’m on DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“N-no I-I just think you’re very attractive and I’m in love with you is all,” Molly said blurting that all out in a stuttered sentence.

Wheeljack laughs softly. "Well, looks like my little babe does admire me. I knew I was too hard to resist." he chuckles.

Molly just blushed beet red at this getting even further turned on as she looked out the window.

Wheeljack chuckles at her. After a little while, they arrive at the base. Once they enter, Wheeljack lets Molly get out before transforming.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok your oc enters now lol XD 

Molly saw and was wondrous about their base. She was fascinated. But the big problem was what was Jackie gonna do about an aroused Molly that wanted him?

Wheeljack looked down at her and chuckled before looking over as another bot entered the base and transformed. "Wildstrike, what up? Find anything interesting?" he greeted the bot as they fist bumped.

"Nah, nothing much. No con aft to fight, so basically a boring patrol." the bot said with a lazy smirk and shrug. "Would've gone muddin' but Ratchet would've killed me for it."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly introduced herself to Wildstrike and to Ratchet who apparently just entered the room.  
“You got that right Strike,” Ratchet said muttering it crossing his arms.  
“Nice to meet you all. I am Molly,” Molly said bowing to them out of respect.

Wild jumped in surprise and looked at Ratchet with a small glare. "Stop doing that. You know I get startled easily." he said before introducing himself to Molly.

Optimus had entered the room and introduced himself and the team to Molly. He began to explain their history to her and answered any questions she had.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly likewise told them everything about her how she is 12,000 years old and she is immortal can heal any wound and cannot die. That’s why the decepticons were after her earlier.

Ratchet was astounded and quite fascinated and curious about her but first he told everyone mostly to confess to Strike that he was in love with him.

The other bots on the team were surprised by both things. Wheeljack just smirked at Ratchet as he confessed. "Told you that you would have to confess sooner or later, sunshine." he said to the medic 

Wild looked at Ratchet in surprise as his face became bright blue. The spoilers on his back fluttered softly like doorwings. "I.... like you too, Ratch." he said quietly as he rubbed the back of his helm in embarrassment.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ratchet picked up his soon to be sparkmate true love and he carried him off to his berth room. 

Molly just stood there speechless. She just blushed and giggled and told everyone she liked them and their awesome base. She asked if they were gonna keep her there from now on.

Wild yelped softly in surprise as he held onto Ratchet. His tail swayed back and forth. "R-Ratchet?" he squeaked softly.

Optimus told her that it would be the best thing to do since the decepticons were after her. He told her that she would have to have a guardian from now on, which would be Wheeljack.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly now gazed up at him still horny for him as she began to fidget uncomfortably. She blushed looking up at him with eyes misty with love and lust for him.

Ratchet smirked nuzzling his neck.  
“You will see soon my love my sweetspark,” he cooed and purred to him locking his door and settled him down on his berth climbing on top of him.

Wheeljack picked her up and carried her to his berthroom. "You seem like you want something, or someone." he teased. "May I ask what that is, babe?"

Wild's blush became a bit brighter as he felt himself heat up. "Well, you're in luck, doc. My heat cycle just started not too long ago." he says as his tail flicks slightly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I-I want y-you," Molly blushed hiding her face in her chest. She held onto him tightly.

Ratchet smirked and he smashed his lips to his and he grinded against his pelvis and his crotch.

"Well babe, I think I can fix that." He sets her down on his berth and goes into his holoform. "Like it? It's my holoform."

Wild grunted before kissing him back. He moaned as his frame heated up even more. He pulled away from the kiss and panted softly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly could only nod blushing beet red as she leaned up stroking his cheek and she kissed him passionately. She grinded against him.

Ratchet then nipped his neck and he suckled the metal wires in his neck leaving bites and marks all around him. He dry humped him harder.

Molly tried to cover her now bare naked ass body from trying to cover her most private parts as she blushed.

Ratchet then smirked as he thrusted in and out of her while he still gave his length a blowjob now now inserting it into his mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Hi)

"What's wrong Molly? You know I love that beautiful body of yours." Wheeljack said said with a small smirk as he moved her hands away.

Wild cries out in lust. He bucks his hips and begs for more. He grips onto Ratchet's helm and pushes it down so he took in more of his spike.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I am just shy and embarrassed is all Jackie and plus you are smokin hot!" Molly said to him.

Ratchet deep throated his length while he thrusted further into his anus and he groaned and grunted.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"And you are beautiful." he says. He then kisses along her neck and collar bone, gently nipping here and there.

Wild moans loudly as he bucks his hips to match his rhythm. "R-Ratchet, please, go faster, I beg of you."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh Jackie please! Ahh yes! Do not stop sweetie!" Molly moaned and squeaked as she shuddered in pleasure.

Ratchet nodded deep throating his rod as he went and rammed him faster and rougher and deeper into him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"You got it babe." he chuckles and continues. His hands stroke her body as he sucks on her neck.

Wild mewled and moaned. He moved his servos from Ratchet's helm to his shoulders, where he gripped them tightly and his slightly clawed digits dug into his armor.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly arched her back pressing her body further into the berth as she wrapped her arms around him whimpering.

Ratchet pounded and slammed him rougher and harder still even increasing his speed trying to get him to cum in his mouth.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Wheeljack grinds against her and growls lustfully. "I love you babe, so much." he says against her neck.

Wild felt his overload coming and arched his back. He moans Ratchet's name loudly as he overloads.

Molly asked him if he could suck on her nipples and she mewled and moaned as she blushed.

Ratchet swallowed down his liquids and took out his dick from his mouth and he pulled out of his ass and came on his stomach.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Wheeljack responds with a sure and does so. He sucks and licks them as he positioned himself to enter her.

Wild slumped against the berth and panted heavily. "That was... amazing doc." he said with a chuckle.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly whimpered and squeaked out in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders and moaned.

Ratchet smirked and grinned at him as he pulled out of his anus and he panted collapsing next to him wrapping his arms around him pulling him closer to him.

He lifts his head away from her breasts. "Are you ready babe?" he asks her, waiting for her signal.

Wild snuggles into him as he chassis snaps open, revealing his pulsing spark. He blushed in embarrassment.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok oh god sorry I am on! Did not know you responded! DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly nodded staring up at him intently ready for his penetration even though she was far from being a virgin anymore.

Ratchet opened up his chest as well bringing his pulsing spark to touch his hoping to sparkmate and sparkbond with his love as his started to mesh together with Wilds.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(It's ok, it's not that big of a deal. I usually just respond when I can.)

Wheeljack nods back and thrusts into her with a moan. "Frag babe, you feel amazing around my spike." he said, dirty talking to her.

Wild gasps softly and freezes when their sparks touch. He could feel the bond forming, as well as Ratchet's emotions.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok gotcha

"Ahh please my sexy Jackie! Please fuck me so hard till I cannot walk for weeks!" Molly said crying out in pleasure as sexual tears of lust came down her cheeks.

Ratchet moaned and pressed his forehead against his and smiled gazing into his optics. He chuckled and groaned.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Wheeljack gives her a kiss. "You sure about that Molly? Do you want the others to suspect something?" he asks as he starts out at a slow pace.

Wild leans into his touch, purring loudly. "I love you, so much Ratchet. What would I do without you?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Why wouldn't it be ok if the others knew we are sparkmates? Why do you not want them to know?" asks Molly sadly. She mewled softly arching her back.

"I love you more always my cute sexy little bot!" Ratchet cooed and purred to him even nuzzling his neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I'm just being a little cautious, babe. I don't want them to suspect that I hurt you when I actually didn't do anything." he explained as he thrusted in and out of her.

Wild playfully pouts. "I'm not little. I'm literally as tall as you, maybe even taller." he grumbles before squeaking softly as he felt a small nip on his neck.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Uh Ratchet did not nip his neck he nuzzled his neck XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(I know, but I figured he might've done it afterward. xD Ignore that then.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Well good thing for you I cannot feel pain since my nerves are basically nonexistent. Fuck me as fast hard and rough as you want sweetie!" Molly mewled and whimpered.

Ok XD

Ratchet then nipped and bit his neck slightly and he then once the pleasure of their sparks merging together was complete he closed his chest and he said, "you are my lil Wild to me babe."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Imma probably head to bed)

He grunts softly. "Alright, if you say so." Wheeljack starts thrusting into her at a fast and rough pace.

He playfully rolls his optics and closes his chassis. "Yeah right." he said before sending love and lust through their newly created bond.

Molly screamed his name in pleasure as she leaned up and kissed his lips passionately and french kissed him.

Ratchet growled and grunted at him and he grinded against his hips and rubbed and caressed his inner thighs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Wheeljack moaned her name and kissed back. He bite and sucked on her lower lip.

Wild groaned softly. "Someone is desparate." he teased with a playful smirk.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can you do a thrusting part for Jackie plz?   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Sure)  
Wheejack thrusted into Molly as hard as he could, practically pounding into her.

Molly moaned and elicited some mewls followed by whimpers as she arched her back and she scratched his shoulders.

Ratchet growled saying he was the dominant one and he pinned his mate down as he licked his cheek.

Wheeljack hissed as he felt her scratch his shoulders. He returned the favor by pulling her closer and thrusting as deep as he could into her.

A needy and desparate whine came from Wild. "Ratch, come on, let me be on top." he begged.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly gripped his shoulders whimpering as her body ached and shuddered from lust and pleasure and came down hard on his dick orgasming.

Ratchet sighed and flipped them over so he was laying down on his back and he inserted his length into his anus again this time he wanted him to ride him.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly moaned out and she orgasmed a second time panting really heavily as she looked up at him.

Ratchet groaned and he even started to moan and growl as well and he gazed up into his mates optics.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Wheeljack had his eyes closed as he panted. "Primus..." he mumbled to himself. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

Wild's optics flashed purple from lust and he started to ride him. He moans and arches his back at the sensation.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly still continued to moan though because he did not pull out of her yet. She arched her back.

Ratchet grabbed onto his hips and he leaned up to give his mate hickeys along his neck again.

He smirks softly at her. "How was that for you, babe?" he asked as he pulled out.

Wild grunted softly. "Sweetspark, you know how that'll take for those to go away?" he whines. "I don't want to be embarrased with these."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"It was fantastic and amazing! God you are so sexy and hot Jackie!" Molly panted nuzzling him.

"Too bad baby now everyone will know that you are mine and mine alone!" Ratchet growled and groaned too.

He chuckles and kisses her cheek. "I'm glad you think so, but I think that is you instead babe."

Wild narrowed his optics and slammed down onto him with a moan. "Oh really?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly blushed beet red at this.  
“No ones ever called me hot and sexy before,” she stuttered shyly and nervously.

Ratchet screamed out his name and came and orgasmed really hard into his anus hole again. He panted and was breathless stroking his cheek.

"I don't understand why anyone wouldn't. You are gorgeous, babe. In my optics you are definitely all three."

Wild growled his named as he overloaded. He helm drooped as he calmed down. He panted softly as he relaxed.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly’s face now flushed beet red squeaked and looked away from him embarrassed. She kissed his cheek and leaned against him shivering from being cold.

Ratchet pulled out of him and he wrapped his arms around his little Wild and pulled him against him as he kissed the top of his head.

Wheeljack held her in his arms. "Come on, why don't you get cleaned up and then we can cuddle for a while? How does that sound?"

Wild snuggles into him and curls up in his arms. "I love you Ratchet." he whispered with a yawn.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"B-but Jackie I am fine! I will just put my clothes back on then! I needed a blanket because I was cold!" Molly said whining.

"I love you more my cute lil Wild," Ratchet growled and purred nuzzling his neck while his hands stroked his hips and his legs.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"And I can warm you up by holding you close as well. I don't want my sweetspark to get sick."

Wild hummed softly and purred in content. His tail swayed back and forth slowly. He kissed Ratchet's chassis above his spark.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb taking my dog out   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(K)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly nodded saying for him to do that deciding to stay naked and just have him warm her up with his sexyass body. She blushed red agaian.

Ratchet grunted and moaned at this as he went offline and held him close in his arms and went into recharge.

Wheeljack lays down on the berth and pulls her closer. He has her head rest on his chest.

Wild closed his optics and fell into recharge. He wrapped his tail around himself and Ratchet.

The next morning Molly fluttered her eyes open and woke up from a good nights sleep smiling at him.

Ratchet then woke up his optics going online from a fantastic night of recharging as he smiled down at his sparkmate.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Wheeljack was still asleep at the moment. He still had his arms wrapped around. He mumbled in his recharge.

Wild was laying ontop of him, still out like a light. His tail had unwrapped feom both of them, and his spoilers twitched in his recharge.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly smiled and kissed his mouth as she got on top of him now.  
"I love you so much Jackie," she whispered.

Ratchet smiled and grinned up at him and wrapped his arms around him as he kissed the top of his head.

He smiled as he started to wake up. "Is that so, babe?" he chuckled drowsily and opened an eye to look at her.

Wild whined softly as he stirred to get out of his hold. He stretched with a yawn as his tail wrapped around one of Ratchet's legs.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
It’s ok

Molly nodded and she blushed she heard him call her babe again. She straddled him and she kissed him all over his chest rubbing it too.

Ratchet grinded against him as he kissed down all over his chest and caressed and rubbed his legs up and down in circular motions.

A quiet moan escapes from his mouth. "Babe, what you doing? You just woke up, you can't possobly still be riled up."

Wild growls softly and purrs in lust. He shifts around some more and opens his optics. "Ratchet, what are you doing?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Oh I don’t know honey I just could still and always be aroused from my one and only sexy hot Jackie,” Molly said purring it then cooed it to him.

“Just giving you some morning love babycakes,” Ratchet purred and growled to his lover as he kissed him passionately on his lips while stroking his cheeks.

He smirks. "Well then babe. You sure you want to go again?"

Wild grunts softly but kisses back. He spoilers on his back flutter softly as he gets into a more comfortable position.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok sorry   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(No, it's ok. The amount of work I get is hard to keep up with. I have regular classes, and add on online courses.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly eagerly nodded. She could use some morning making love with her sexy smokin hot Jackie.  
"Your real body please this time?"

Ratchet then got up and asked him what he wanted to do now. He had to check on his medic lab though.

Ok gotcha   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(I'm probably gonna head to bed since I'll most likely have a lot to do tomorrow, especially for art class. I spent about 5-7 hours trying to draw a section of the artwork that we are doing right now. Had to look at a lot of images to go off of and add detail. I'll have to do shading tomorrow for it.)

"You're lucky I have a mass displacement form, which is a smaller version of my bot form."

Wild shrugs as he sat up and stretched. "Probably go muddin' with Bee." he said. "Been a while since we last did that."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok night then   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Night)  
Today at 2:30 pm  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Are you able to rp?   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(I can, though I am working on my art project for art class.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok maybe later then?   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Maybe)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Wanna rp?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly nodded eagerly and anxiously awaited as she sat down on his berth still butt naked.

Ratchet nodded saying he was gonna do some things in his medic lab and he kissed him saying see you later.

Wheeljack deactivates his holoform and goes into his bot mode. He then switches to his mass displacement form.

Wild kissed him back before going into the berthroom washracks. After he cleaned himself up and put his armor back on, he went to find Bee. He didn't care that he just got cleaned up only to get dirty again.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Taking a nap see you later   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(Ok)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly eagerly and anxiously awaited as she nuzzled him and she rubbed her hips against his.

Ratchet was at his medical lab in the autobot base and he smiled thinking of his wild. He was looking at something.

Wheeljack nuzzled back and rolled his hips as he grinded back. He moaned softly at the friction.

Wild had soon found Bee. The two of them left the base to go hang out and go muddin'.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly told him she wanted more hickeys and also him inside her too. She stroked his cheeks smiling up at him.

Ratchet was seeing if anybody needed any help as he was still doing his research and being busy.

Wheeljack got to work on her neck. He bites and sucked on her neck as he thrustes into her.

Optimus had come to check on Ratchet. He asked him how things were going so far with Wild.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck as she elicited another mewl for him.

“It’s going pretty great Optimus. We both love each other a lot and we make sure to sound quality time together.”

Wheeljack chuckles softly and thrusts at a teasing pace as he roughly bit a spot on her neck.

"That's good to hear, old friend. I knew you would someday find the perfect sparkmate."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Its ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Molly moaned out and screamed his name as she arched her back and scratched his shoulders up and down.

Ratchet nodded grinning up at his leader and oldest friend as well. He was happy where he was with them.

Wheeljack moans and thrusts faster. "Primus, babe, you got quite the nails." he said.

"I wish the two of you the best of luck. However, you do know the risks while being in a war."  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I am sorry I did not know! DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(It's ok. I've pretty much slept the majority of the day since I didn't sleep at all last night.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
That sucks I am sorry  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
(It's fine. I couldn't sleep anyway.)  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ah sweet Jackie please!" Molly whimpered and cried out in pure bliss as she shivered.

"Yes Optimus. I sm fully aware of it," Ratchet said sighing sadly as he turned to go back to work.


End file.
